Sandman: Preludes and Nocturnes (Collected)
Supporting Characters: * John Hathaway * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Unity Kincaid Villains: * Desire * Order of Ancient Mysteries :*Alexander Burgess :*Ethel Cripps :*Roderick Burgess :*Ruthven Sykes Other Characters: * Arthur Marston * Compton * Daniel Bustamonte * Death * Edmond Hathaway * Elvis Presley * Ellie Marston * John Wayne * Marilyn Monroe * Mort Notkin * Nurse Edmonds * Paul McGuire * Stefan Wasserman Locations: * Canada :*Toronto * England :*London :*Wych Cross :*Fawny Rig * France :*Verdun * Jamaica :*Kingston Items: * Magdalene Grimoire * Sandman's Gas Gun Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dream Supporting Characters: * Death Villains: * Other Characters: * Esmé * Franklin * Harry Locations: * New York City :*Manhattan :*Greenwich Village :*Washington Square Park Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Dream (New Earth) | Cast2 = Alexander Burgess (New Earth) | Cast3 = Death (New Earth) | Cast4 = Unity Kincaid (New Earth) | Cast5 = Order of Ancient Mysteries | Cast6 = | Cast7 = | Cast8 = | Cast9 = | Cast10 = | Location1 = England | Location2 = London | Location3 = Wych Cross | Location4 = Canada | Location5 = Toronto | Location6 = Jamaica | Location7 = Kingston | Location8 = France | Location9 = Verdun | Location10 = New York City | Location11 = Manhattan | Location12 = Greenwich Village | Location13 = Washington Square Park | Location14 = Fawny Rig | Item1 = Magdalene Grimoire | Item2 = Dream Ruby | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This collection reprints the following issues of Sandman (Volume 2): :*Sandman (Volume 2) #1 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #2 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #3 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #4 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #5 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #6 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #7 :*Sandman (Volume 2) #8 * This issue was printed in both hardcover and trade paperback editions. Hardcover edition was released in 1995. In October of 2006, this volume was included as part of the Sandman Absolute Edition (Vol. 1). * Includes an introduction by F. Paul Wilson. * Includes an "Afterword" by Neil Gaiman. * Includes biography profiles on series creators Neil Gaiman, Sam Kieth, Mike Dringenberg, Malcolm Jones III, Robbie Busch, Dave McKean and Todd Klein. Sam Kieth's profile contains one sentence, "Sam Kieth is a guy who lives in California". | Trivia = | Recommended = * Dreaming (Volume 1) * Sandman (Volume 2) | Links = * Sandman article at Wikipedia * Sandman: Preludes and Nocturnes article at Wikipedia * Sandman series index at Comicbookdb.com * Sandman series index at the Grand Comics Database * Sandman Annotations }} Category:Vertigo Category:Trade Paperbacks Category:Hardcovers